1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape-shaped label producing device and in particular to preventing rewind of the ink ribbon in a ribbon cassette when rewinding a printed tape in order to repeatedly print on the same print region.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,297 describes a tape-shaped label printing device, which prints characters and marks, such as alphabetic characters and symbols, on a tape printing medium and is thus suitable for making labels to adhere to file tabs. This tape-shaped label printing device includes a keyboard, a display, and a printing mechanism of the thermal printing type, and is configured to print characters, marks, and the like in a variety of font styles and sizes on a printing tape medium of widths such as 6, 9, 12, 18, and 24 mm.